emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
05591
}} is the 5,593rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 23 April, 2010. Written by JANE PEARSON Directed by TIM O'MARA Plot Part 1 At the hospital, Aaron is on a life support machine. Chas enters, telling Paddy that Carl has gone. Paddy goes to get a cup of tea, and Chas weeps as she silently wills Aaron to recover. In the waiting area, Paddy wakes Adam, explaining there's no change. Adam can't bear to think what would have happened if he hadn't found Aaron. Paddy promises to ring as soon as Aaron wakes up. Adam says he'll come back later with his iPod. Paddy is sick with worry. Concerned Gennie looks at the boarded up garage door. Doug asks if it's true that Aaron tried to kill himself? Jamie approaches and tells Gennie it'll be ok. Heading to work with Cain, Ryan explains the hospital wouldn't tell him anything. Cain tells Gennie that Chas rang in the night, and Aaron is still unconscious. Cain can't understand why Aaron would do it. Ryan remembers he didn't look right yesterday. Carl pulls up at Mill Cottage, completely floored by what's happened. Inside, Scarlett tells Zak that she hasn't heard anything since Adam texted last night. Zak says he persuaded Lisa to go to work to take her mind off it. Carl enters and tells them that Aaron's still unconscious. Everyone is mystified as to why Aaron would attempt suicide. Zak suggests that it could have been an accident, but Carl points out that the car didn't start itself. Carl tells Thomas and Anya to get packing for their move to Saudi Arabia, before giving them an emotional hug. Scarlett assures Carl the kids will miss him. At Butlers Farm, Moira comforts Adam, saying he saved Aaron's life. She tells John that Aaron hasn't come round yet. John can't understand why Aaron did it, and Moira wonders if he was attention-seeking? Adam reckons attention was the last thing Aaron wanted. John points out the whole village will be talking about him now. Moira wonders if it was something to do with Jackson, and John agrees it can't be a coincidence. Holly enters, and John remarks that she was late last night. Holly snaps at her parents to back off, arguing that Adam was out all night. Adam quietly tells Holly that Aaron tried to kill himself, and is in a coma. At the hospital, Dr. Eve Solomon tells Paddy and Chas that Aaron inhaled dangerous levels of carbon monoxide, and they're treating him with oxygen. She adds that she can't confirm Aaron will recover, and it's not a good sign that he's still unconscious. Paddy's concerned that Aaron might not wake up, but Chas is adamant that Aaron won't die. Outside Mill Cottage, Scarlett gives Thomas and Anya some money to spend at the airport. Jimmy and Nicola arrive to say goodbye. Carl tells Colleen that Chas had a family crisis. Carl hugs Thomas goodbye, telling him to look after Anya. Emotional, he assures Thomas he'll think about him every day. Carl bursts into tears as he hugs Anya, telling her to call so he can hear her voice. Carl tells Colleen that if the kids want to come home, he'll look after them. Jimmy comforts Carl as Colleen drives off with the children. At the hospital, Chas muses that yesterday they were waiting for Aaron at the police station. Seeing Aaron's eyelids flicker, Chas wants to fetch the doctor. Paddy reckons she's seeing things, assuring her that Aaron will wake up soon. Chas is upset that Paddy didn't come to her before. Paddy points out that Aaron's 18 and knows what he wants. Chas snaps that maybe Paddy enjoys playing Aaron's dad so much, he didn't want Aaron to sort things out with Chas. She says that Paddy didn't know best after all, blaming him for Aaron's suicide attempt. Part 2 Outside Aaron's hospital room, Chas tells Paddy that this time he can't blame her for the state Aaron's in. She's upset that he confided in Marlon about Aaron's sexuality and not her. Angry, she bets that Marlon and Paddy laughed about it. Paddy argues that he spent months worrying about Aaron. He tells Chas that Aaron was going out to gay pubs and coming to terms with himself, and it wasn't until Aaron hit Jackson that he realised he wasn't coping. Paddy adds that he tried to persuade Aaron to come out, but to no avail. Cain arrives, and Chas has a go at Paddy for saying they're "fine". Chas points out that SHE is Aaron's mum, and tells Paddy to stop pretending he's Aaron's dad. Cain's not sure where to look. At the Woolpack, Alan wonders if they should send flowers. Diane agrees it would be nice for Chas. Faye can't believe Aaron would try to kill himself. Ryan feels guilty about leaving Aaron by himself at the garage. Bob persuades Jamie and Gennie to enter the lottery, before serving John and Moira. Holly's embarrassed to be seen with her parents, but Roz sweetly orders a Diet Coke, explaining she's driving. At a table, Nicola quizzes Natasha about her wedding. Jimmy squirms, aware that Natasha was never legally married to Mark. Natasha laughs it off, especially when thrifty Nicola wonders if she still has her dress? Seeing Declan, Natasha heads to the bar. Nicola reminds Jimmy he's still on probation for spending time with Carl. She's chastened when Jimmy explains that Carl's gone back to the hospital. Declan tells Natasha he's signed their investment agreement. Seeing Natasha with Declan, Faye's curious - but Ryan's not interested. At the hospital, Paddy watches over unconscious Aaron. In the waiting area, Cain wonders why Aaron tried to kill himself. Tight-lipped, Chas says they just have to ensure he never tries again. Cain thinks it would help to know, pointing out that it happened in his garage. He asks if it had something to do with Jackson, agreeing that he wouldn't want someone like that touching him up. Chas raises her eyebrows, indicating that's exactly what Aaron wanted. Off Cain's reaction, Chas isn't surprised that Aaron didn't want to tell anyone he was gay. She blames Paddy for not taking care of Aaron. Cain points out that Paddy's done all the hard work, taking Aaron on when she went off with Carl. Cain reckons they're all to blame, and the question is how they're going to fix things. At the Woolpack, Doug wonders if there's any word on Aaron? Zak explains there's been no change. Alan reckons Aaron's a strong lad. Bob offers Nicola and Jimmy a last chance to enter his lottery. Hearing the jackpot is £420, Jimmy agrees. Determined to find out what Natasha's doing with Declan, Faye ignores Ryan and heads over. Maisie rolls her eyes, noting it didn't take Faye long. Faye explains they've met, reminding Declan that she's Jai and Nikhil's PA. Natasha tells Faye that Declan is her new business partner. Unaware of the hostility between Natasha and Faye, Declan invites Faye to join them, but she declines. At Butler's Farm, Scarlett offers to accompany Adam to the hospital, but he explains they only allow a few visitors at a time. Holly and Roz return from the pub. Adam leaves for the hospital, telling Holly that Aaron's still unconscious. With Adam and Scarlett gone, Roz reckons Holly's family seems cool. Holly insists they're not, explaining John was quizzing her about drinking water this morning. She adds that John would prefer it if she got drunk like he used to. Sympathising, Roz points out it was only one line of coke, and it's not like Holly does it every day. At the Woolpack, Bob announces it's time for the lottery and asks Alan to do the honours. Zak, John, Moira, Jimmy and Nicola are all disappointed as the numbers are called. Gennie tries to usher Jamie out as Bob checks his list, but delighted Jamie announces that he's won. The others grumble, and Nicola snaps that Bob likes to keep it in the family. Bob points out that Alan did the draw and it's all above board. Gennie looks uncomfortable as Diane congratulates Jamie. In Aaron's hospital room, Chas tells Paddy to have a break, pointing out that she is Aaron's mum. Paddy agrees that he may have let Aaron down, but Chas has let him down numerous times. Chas is sure that if she'd known Aaron was gay, she could have stopped him attempting suicide. Paddy argues that Aaron has changed, and Chas doesn't know him. Chas insists she's happy for Aaron to be gay, but Aaron isn't. She tells Paddy that Aaron will never trust him again. Chas wants Aaron to come and live with her, but Paddy yells that she can't drop him and pick him up when she feels like it. They argue and Chas tells Paddy to get out. Paddy wants to be there when Aaron wakes up, but Chas spits that Aaron may never wake up - because of Paddy. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday